1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and, in particular, to an image forming apparatus including a recording head to discharge droplets and which can be driven by a battery.
2. Background Art
Among various types of image forming apparatuses including a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter, and a multifunction apparatus combining several capabilities of the above devices, an inkjet recording apparatus is known in which a recording head formed of a liquid discharge head (droplet discharge head) to discharge droplets is employed.
Among such image forming apparatuses there are those which are powered by a battery. For example, a charging device including a battery and a battery charger is attached externally to the body of the image forming apparatus and the image forming apparatus and the charging device are both installed in a cradle that functions as a stand, so that the battery in the charging device can be charged.
However, in the above battery-powered system in which the battery is connected externally to the body of the apparatus, when the battery is left behind, the apparatus cannot be operated, which is not convenient.
Conceivably, the battery may be detachably attached inside the image forming apparatus. However, in such an apparatus, to form an image through the droplet discharge method, ink mist generated during image formation coats the connection between the battery and the apparatus and can cause a connection failure that results in a power failure.